L'enfant au Death Note
by Kisanatsu
Summary: Lorsqu'Aira, un enfant au passé plus que difficile, met la main sur le Death Note, L se retrouve face à un tueur aux actions imprévisibles...
1. Prologue: Le Death Note

**Yo! Deuxième fic que je poste ici! Je vais pouvoir faire écrire mon côté très sombre hé hé...**

Prologue : Le Death Note.

L'enfant marchait sous la pluie, les traces de coups sur son visage même pas cicatrisées, la traînée des larmes à peine effacée. Un simple sweat le protégeait du vent et son pantalon trop grand raclait le sol boueux.

Il en avait assez, assez de rentrer chez lui pour se recevoir des claques et des coups de pied, assez de détester cet homme qu'il devait appeler « père » sans même connaître le sens de ce mot. Et pour ce qui était une « mère » il n'en avait jamais connu.

Il s'arrêta devant un vieux restaurant délabré, son retard lui coûterait cher... encore... Il se retourna brusquement et courut à perdre haleine dans le sens opposé et stoppa dans une ruelle abandonnée. Il fit encore quelques pas lorsque son pied heurta un objet rectangulaire.

Il se pencha et enleva quelques tâches de boue avant de déchiffrer le titre :

-''Death Note'' Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il l'ouvrit à la première page, malgré la pluie le livre ne semblait pas particulièrement endommagé.

L'écriture était parfaitement lisible.

-''La personne dont le nom sera écrit dans ce cahier mourra.''

Il le rangea dans son manteau en soupirant, il s'agissait sûrement d'une mauvaise blague... Il devait rentrer chez lui sans n avoir envie... après tout ce cahier pourrait être marrant s'il s'en servait pour se défouler en étant de mauvaise humeur.

Et comme ce n'était qu'un simple cahier il ne risquait pas de tuer personne...

Il décida de rentrer tout en cherchant quels noms il inscrirait dans ce carnet juste pour s'amuser...

**Ouais juste pour s'amuser, c'est très court c'est normal c'est le prologue... Rien que ça...**


	2. Chapitre 1: Juste pour s'amuser

**Pour répondre à tes questions proki: disons que l'histoire ne se passe pas dans le monde du manga Death Note puisque L est mort et qu'ici il est bien vivant. Donc on pourrait appeler ça un univers parallèle(soit ici le mien^^). Sinon je dirais que je publie le mercredi et les week end tout dépend de la charge de travail que j'ai à côté. J'essaierai tout de même d'être le plus régulier possible ;)**

Chapitre 1 : Juste pour s'amuser...

Un choix se présentait... mais était-ce vraiment un choix ? S'il n'ouvrait pas cette porte il serait recherché pour fugue mais s'il entrait son retard lui coûterait cher.

Dans sa tête, une voix lui intimait à chaque seconde de s'enfuir, de laisser cet endroit comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un mauvais souvenir...

Malgré cela, il fit ce qu'il faisait toujours : il poussa la porte et lâcha d'une voix qui voulait se faire oublier :

-Je suis rentré, père.

Un bruit sourd retentit dans le salon, le garçon recula, _il_ arrivait.

Le père était un grand type à forte carrure aux yeux écarquillés et rougis. Une veine palpitait à son front, celle de sa colère et qui apparaissait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Son fils entrait dans l'âge où l'on comprenait les choses, les interprétait et agissait. Il ne devait pas se laisser piétiner, ne pas laisser une seule possibilité de rébellion à cet enfant d'à peine douze ans.

Le coup partit, l'enfant se retrouva par terre, la lèvre fendue et un bleu se dessinant au côté de sa joue. Ensuite vinrent les questions.

-Aira, pourquoi es-tu en retard ? Tu traînes avec des gens c'est ça ? Des mal famés évidemment !

Il ne laissa le temps à aucune réponse et donna un puissant coup de pied dans les côtes. Aira se tordit sur le sol et attendit que la crise passe.

Mais lorsque celle-ci fut terminée, il retenait ses larmes à grand peine et se réfugia en titubant dans sa chambre qu'il ferma à clef. Là il se laissa aller à grand peine contre la porte et pleura sans retenue tandis que son père s'installait confortablement dans un canapé et allumait la télévision.

Aira sortit le cahier de sous son sweat et le regarda lorsqu'un doute s'installa dans son esprit : et si c'était vrai ? Si ce cahier avait véritablement la faculté de tuer ? Non, il s'agissait là de quelque chose de totalement impossible... d'irréalisable...

Et puis il y avait bien pas mal de personne qu'il aurait envie de voir six pieds sous terre à commencer par...

Il se leva et chercha un stylo qui marchait, quand il mit la main sur un il ouvrit le cahier à la première page. Il y avait quelques indications en langue anglaise qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment, il ne bossait pas beaucoup à l'école, il avait bien assez de soucis comme ça...

Le premier nom qu'il marqua fut « Kuro Asano » celui de son père. Il eut envie de décrire sa mort et nota « 9 heures du matin, se fait broyer par la tondeuse ». Avec du recule il pensa qu'il venait de donner une mort particulièrement affreuse et se dit qu'heureusement cela n'arriverait pas.

La curiosité prit le dessus et il voulut vraiment savoir ce que les premières pages donnaient comme indications, il chercha son dictionnaire d'anglais et prit un bon quart d'heure à comprendre le contenu.

En gros il pouvait donner des indications sur la mort dans un certain délai sinon la personne mourrait d'une crise cardiaque. Il y avait des gens très inventifs dans ce monde pourri.

Il réfléchit aux autres personnes qu'il détestait et pensa à son cousin actuellement en Amérique, le jeune homme de 16 ans trouvait qu'il 'était pas assez « éduqué » et passait lui aussi plus de temps à le frapper qu'autre chose.

Aira griffonna les prochains mots avec hargne : « Sosuke Asano » et comme mort « Accident de voiture : rentre dans un mur à la vitesse de 150 km/h ». Le garçon se dit que cette mort aurait bien apris à son cousin à ne pas rouler trop vite mais cela n'arriverait sûrement jamais.

Son estomac gargouilla mais il l'ignora, s'il réclamait il était sûr de se coucher le ventre vide. Son père penserait peut-être à lui enfin avec son retard il y avait très peu de chances...

Il se coucha donc tout habillé, trouvant difficilement une position à cause de la douleur que lui infligeaient ses côtes.

**C'est peut-être un peu court je trouve, enfin voilà qu'en pensez-vous?**


	3. Chapitre 2: Réalité

**Voici la suite! Et merci à Nepsis Amaterasu ainsi que proki pour leurs commentaires!**

**Bon je suis pas un enfant de cœur donc j'aime bien les trucs affreux mais si ça le devient trop j'adapterais la limite d'âge(j'ai mis T mais ça pourrait devenir K si j'exagère...)**

Chapitre 2 : Réalité.

Le bruit d'une tondeuse le réveilla, pourtant on était mardi et son père ne passait pas la tondeuse avant le week-end. Aira se leva et ouvrit les volets avant de se recevoir une myriade de jurons :

-Mais tu pourrais pas faire moins de bruit ?!

Le garçon soupira et descendit se servir le petit déjeuner. Il veilla à bien ranger sa table et regarda l'heure qui indiquait 8 heures 45. Il allait préparer son sac pour l'école, qui ne commençait qu'à 9 heures 10 lorsque le téléphone sonna. Il décrocha machinalement.

-Allô ?

-Aira ? Pourrais-tu me passer ton père ?

Il reconnut la voix de sa tante, mais tremblante comme au bord des larmes. Il demanda :

-Il est occupé qu'y a-t-il ?

-C'est... c'est au sujet de son neveu... ton cousin Sosuke... il... il a eu un accident de voiture hier vers 21 heures...

Aira lâcha le combiné. Vers 21 heures ?

Il monta à toute allure dans sa chambre et relu ce qu'il avait marqué hier dans le cahier nommé « Death Note ».

-A... accident de voiture... balbutia-t-il.

Il laissa tomber le cahier par terre, ce ne pouvait être qu'une coïncidence... Il ramassa le cahier et regarda sa montre, 8 heures 57. Et si...

Il se précipita dehors où son père le rabroua violemment :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Tu devrais pas être déjà à l'école petit délinquant ?!

Aira fixa sa montre, 9 heures. Il regarda son père avec insistance, celui-ci eut un geste énervé lorsque la tondeuse se retourna, lames toutes dirigées vers la tête de Kuro Asano.

Le garçon hurla et ferma les yeux, agrippant de toutes ses forces le cahier qui était la cause de tout ces meurtres... Car il ne pouvait s'agir que de meurtres à ce point là...

Des bruits de déchiquetage survinrent et il se boucha les oreilles. Malgré tout le bruit ne s'arrêta pas et il se releva, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

Aira fit demi-tour et courut à perdre haleine, tout ceci ne devait être qu'un horrible cauchemar il n'y avait pas d'autres réponses...

Il s'arrêta, essoufflé, où était-il ? Il n'avait pas regarder où il allait...

Il leva le death note au niveau de ces yeux... rêvait-il vraiment ? Il pouvait écrire son propre nom et vérifier... après tout il était un assassin...

Il ouvrit le cahier et sortit un stylo lorsqu'une voix lugubre retentit derrière lui :

-Alors ? Quel nom vas-tu écrire ?

Aira sursauta, se retourna... et hurla.

**Oui il hurla mais pourquoi? Eh bien il faudra lire la suite :)**


	4. Chapitre 3: Le dieu de la Mort

**Eh bah, avant je trouvais mes chapitres un peu court mais là j'ai beaucoup écrit^^ Bon il y a aussi plus de dialogues alors...**

**Et oui c'est bien un dieu de la Mort! Et non, désolée proki, mais ce n'est pas Ryuk :) Bon bref voilà le chapitre:**

Chapitre 3 : Le Dieu de la Mort.

Un monstre de deux fois la taille d'un humain battait de ses ailes de chauve souris au-dessus d'Aira qui lui était terrifié. Sa peau déchiquetée prenait des tons noirs ou bleu foncé et des yeux rouges fixaient le garçon. Des chaînes ancrées à même la chair brillaient d'un éclat blafard sous le soleil. Des mains griffues aux os fortement apparents pendaient au bout d'un long bras décharné.

-Que... Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? Balbutia Aira.

-Moi ? Un dieu de la Mort, répondit l'autre d'un air tout à fait naturel.

Le garçon, à présent par terre, se releva et demanda :

-Et alors... vous êtes venus me tuer ?

Le dieu de la Mort éclata de rire.

-Moi ? Te tuer ? Et pour quoi donc ? Parce que tu as utilisé le Death Note ?

Aira regarda le cahier puis lui tendit :

-Dans ce cas reprends-le je n'en veux pas !

Le dieu de la Mort plissa les yeux puis dit :

-As-tu seulement conscience de ce que donnerait un humain normal pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une fraction du pouvoir de ce cahier ?

-Justement, c'est mal, insista le garçon en tendant un peu plus le bras.

En son fond, le dieu de la Mort souhaitait vraiment que ce garçon garde le Death Note et s'en serve, ainsi il pourrait rester plus longtemps sur Terre et observer les actions humaines de plus près. C'est pour cela qu'il se mit à argumenter pour que cet enfant revienne sur sa décision.

-Tu sais... un tel pouvoir n'oblige pas à faire le mal... il peut également faire le bien.

-En tuant des gens ? Je ne crois pas, non.

-Tu pourrais sauver des personnes qu'en dis-tu ?

Aira réfléchit, il ne voulait pas être un meurtrier mais il en était déjà un... et qu'est-ce qui disait que ce dieu de la Mort ne donnerait pas le cahier à quelqu'un d'autre ? S'il l'offrait à un criminel de la pire espèce...

-Très bien je vais le garder, pour l'instant... lâcha-t-il.

Le dieu de la Mort parut satisfait, Aira demanda :

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

Il se sentait mal à l'idée de discuter avec un dieu de la Mort, mais il semblait que celui-ci ne voudrait pas le laisser agir tout seul...

-On me nomme Kyuusei **(mort subite en japonais).**

-Moi c'est Aira... Aira Asano.

-Je le savais déjà.

Aira écarquilla les yeux.

-Ah bon ? Comment ?

-C'est simple, dit nonchalamment le dieu de la Mort, mes yeux voient tout, ton nom et ta durée de vie.

-Mon nom... et ma durée de vie ? Répéta Aira, interloqué. Comment fais-tu ?

-T'es un peu long à la détente hein ? Je viens de te dire que mes yeux voyaient tout !

Aira regarda fixement le dieu de la Mort, les yeux de celui-ci lui paraissait tout à fait normal.

Il se rappela soudain des événements d'un peu plus tôt et soupira. Le dieu de la Mort se mit à battre des ailes la tête à l'envers – une étrange position – et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Comme mon père est mort... par ma faute en plus, expliqua tristement Aira, et que je n'ai pas de famille dans le coin on va sûrement me rechercher pour me placer dans un orphelinat...

-C'est un problème ?

-Pas vraiment, avant j'aurais tout donner pour que ce genre de chose arrive mais...

Aira se surprit lui-même à parler autant avec un monstre dans une rue -heureusement- complètement déserte. Toujours dans la même position étrange, Kyuusei se rapprocha du garçon et remarque :

-Tu réfléchis beaucoup pour un gamin, quel âge as-tu ?

-Euh... 12 ans.

-Je vois... bon alors que vas-tu faire ?

-Je ne sais pas mais je pense qu'il y a sûrement d'autres enfants qui ont des... parents comme le mien et qui voudraient bien en être libérer.

-Ah bon ? C'est à ça que va te servir le Death Note ?

-Euh... bafouilla Aira. Je ne sais pas si je vais vraiment m'en servir...

-Mais si ! Insista Kyuusei. C'est sûrement la meilleure utilité qu'aura ce cahier...

-Mais euh... tu vas venir ?

-Bien sûr, fit distraitement le dieu de la Mort, tu es le nouveau propriétaire donc je dois te suivre.

-Mais si quelqu'un te voit...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, déclara Kyuusei amusé, un humain n'ayant pas touché le Death Note ne peut pas me voir ! Allez dépêches-toi on va s'amuser !

-Tuer des gens n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle s'amuser, remarqua Aira.

Mais le dieu de la Mort ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

**si c'est pas malheureux un dieu de la Mort pareil. Bon au moins je sais quoi écrire pour la suite ;)**


	5. Chapitre 4: Damné

**OK OK c'est pas très long! Mais dans le prochain L devrait apparaître :)**

**Merci Kyuya pour ton comm's et à lundi^^**

**Bon je posterais peut-être ( et je dis bien peut-être ) le chapitre suivant ce week-end... à voir :)**

Chapitre 4 : Damné.

Aira s'arrêta devant un magasin de télévisions pour regarder la chaîne qui passait.

« Un père aurait tué sa fille hier matin, celui-ci la battrait régulièrement, il s'agirait d'Ichigi Muchiki âgé de... »

Le garçon ignora la suite et sortit le Death Note mais hésita avant de l'utiliser. Ce n'était pas à lui de faire ça si la police l'avait arrêté mais...

La main tremblante, il inscrivit les caractères sur la page en repensant au visage barbu de l'homme dont la photographie occupait le petit écran. Kyuusei s'agita à côté de lui.

-Ah, tu t'en sers alors ?

Aira hocha la tête mais ne dit rien, il ne savait plus si ce qu'il faisait était bien ou mal, après tout on ne lui avait pas vraiment appris... Tandis que Kyuusei virevoltait au-dessus de sa tête, visiblement très amusé, il dit :

-Ces gens-là sont des monstres.

Il allait continuer sa route lorsque sa photographie apparut à la télévision. Il s'agissait d'un avis de recherche pour fugue, il s'y attendait un peu mais pas aussi vite. Le dieu de la Mort se colla littéralement à la vitrine pour voir l'écran et remarqua :

-Oh c'est toi non ? Tu es recherché que vas-tu faire ?

-Il ne faut pas que j'aille en orphelinat.

-Pourquoi cela ? Demanda Kyuusei en grimaçant.

-Les parents là-bas sont morts, c'est en foyer que les enfants sont souvent issus de familles violentes.

-Tu veux vraiment ne tuer que ces gens ? C'est ennuyeux !

-C'est ton avis, répliqua le garçon en haussant les épaules.

Il eut soudain une petite idée.

-À la bibliothèque il doit y avoir des articles sur des enfants battus ou autres choses du même genre.

-Euh... et alors ? Fit le dieu de la Mort.

Aira lança un regard qui ressemblait plus à celui d'un démon qu'à celui d'un enfant.

-Je vais les tuer.

Sur ces mots il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, il fit tout de même attention à ne pas montrer son visage à la propriétaire et s'enfuit dans les rayons.

Il chercha durant plusieurs heures mais lorsque vint l'heure de la fermeture, il avait écrit une vingtaine de noms dans le Death Note et personne ne le soupçonnerait jamais.

Le dieu de la Mort se tortillait d'amusement bien qu'Aira n'en fasse pas vraiment le rapprochement, il râla :

-Arrêtes de gesticuler !

-Roh ça va, grogna Kyuusei, bon que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Tu ne peux plus retourner chez toi si je ne m'abuse...

-Non tu as raison, mais j'ai un ami qui acceptera peut-être de me loger pour cette nuit. Sa mère est gentille.

-Parce que la tienne ne l'est pas ?

Aira s'arrêta de marcher et marmonna :

-Je n'en ai jamais eu...

**Bon qu'en avez-vous pensé?**


	6. Chapitre 5: L apparaît

**Bon j'ai eu un petit problème avec ma police en cours de route mais c'est pas grave^^ Donc voici l'apparition de L.**

Chapitre 5 : Et L apparut.

Dans le quartier général de la police régnait la cohue totale. Une nouvelle forme de criminalité -Tout les médias s'abreuvaient de ce sujet- venait d'apparaître. On devait réclamer le silence à grand renfort de cris pour ne serait-ce que capter le quart de l'auditoire. Mais le calme s'installa lorsque le « chef » Yagami déclara :

-Nous allons avoir la coopération de L dans cette enquête. Watari vient d'arriver.

En effet un homme dont on ne distinguait pas le visage sous son grand chapeau et son col relevé, entra. Il s'installa à une place qui apparemment lui était réservée et sortit un ordinateur portable. Sur celui-ci apparu la lettre L tracée avec une police particulière.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle tandis que l'on transmettait les dernières informations au célèbre détective. Une voix robotisée s'éleva alors :

-Je vois, effectivement cette série de meurtres est particulière. On peut constater que les seules personnes touchées sont des pères de famille qui maltraitent leurs enfants... Le plus étrange dans cette affaire est que les victimes meurent toutes d'une crise cardiaque et les dernières ont eu très peu intervalle de temps entre elles. Comme ces meurtres ont eu lieux ces cinq derniers jours il est impossible de fixer des dates et heures exactes pour la fréquence de ces meurtres qui est pour le moment très aléatoire.

-C'est exact, confirma un vieil homme chauve, les heures ne correspondent pas à celles d'un écolier ou d'un travailleur... Enfin, de quelqu'un avec un emploi du temps fixe.

-Il faudra donc dresser la liste des chômeurs et des personnes qui auraient loupé l'école ces derniers jours.

-Très bien, fit un policier en sortant de la salle en vue de faire exécuter ces plans.

L poursuivit son raisonnement :

-Je pense qu'une tranche d'âge serait difficile à fixer mais on peut supposer que la personne qui tue ainsi a eu une enfance difficile avec un père violent, nous pouvons concentrer nos recherches là-dessus.

Le chef Yagami suggéra :

-Peut-être ne devrions pas diffuser d'informations sur les violences en famille comme cela les meurtres s'arrêteraient...

-Mais pas le tueur, contra L, avec ce genre de... pouvoir de tuer, il pourrait changer de cible.

-Mais peut-être cela le pousserait-il à commettre une erreur ce qui réduirait notre secteur de recherche.

-C'est possible mais nous n'avons pas encore assez d'informations sur le tueur pour en être sûrs. Pour le moment il vaudrait mieux prévenir la population du risque qu'elle court. Il est possible que ce soit l'objectif du tueur de mettre en garde les pères de familles qui maltraitent leurs enfants. Il arrêtera peut-être ses crimes.

-Nous devrions attendre de voir comment il réagira ?

-Oui mais ces crimes ne resteront pas impunis, déclara L, il s'agit de meurtres. L'enquête se poursuivra tout de même. Nous allons d'ailleurs diffuser une message à la télévision pour ce tueur...

**Oui mais vous ne saurez pas quel est ce message à moins de lire le prochain chapitre qui sortira cette semaine^^**

**Bon sinon est-ce que L est bien interprété? c'est pas facile de se mette dans sa tête o**


	7. Chapitre 6: Le message

**Voilà la suite! Toujours dans mon esprit bizarre hein!**

**Panakeias, eh bien je ne sais pas encore si Kyuusei aura une obsession, je ne le connais pas encore assez pour ça(oui je sais c'est moi qui écrit je devrais être la mieux placée pour le savoir... ben non) mais si tu as une proposition n'hésites pas!**

**Ben Proki tu as la suite et tant mieux si L te convient ça me rassure^^**

Chapitre 6 : Le message.

Un garçon du même âge qu'Aira, les cheveux noirs luisants et les yeux bleu nuit s'approcha de celui-ci.

-Mais Aira, maman dit qu'on pourra pas te garder indéfiniment, d'autant plus que tu es recherché alors ça pourrait nous attirer des ennuis !

-Je sais je m'en irai bientôt de toute manière.

L'enfant pianota machinalement sur les boutons de la télécommande du poste télévisé. Lorsqu'une chaîne attira son attention.

« Et maintenant un message des bureaux de police à l'étrange tueur qui a été mentionné un peu plus tôt... »

Aira savait qu'on parlait de lui. Il n'aurait jamais pensé autant attirer l'attention, il aurait peut-être dû faire plus attention en tuant ces gens. Kyuusei se mit à faire quelques pirouettes au-dessus de sa tête en ricanant.

-On parle de toi Aira.

Le garçon ne pouvait pas lui répondre avec son ami à côté, il écouta la suite du message.

« … ce que vous faites est mal. Le jugement de ces criminels revient à la police et aux juges ! »

Aira fronça les sourcils, pour lui la police comme les juges n'avait absolument pas bougé le petit doigt. Ils en avaient de bonnes tiens !

« Vous devez arrêter ces crimes sur le champ ou la police vous poursuivra jusqu'à la fin ! »

Le garçon n'écouta pas la suite, sans preuves la police n'irait pas loin. Son ami à côté remarqua :

-C'est vrai que ce tueur fait beaucoup parler de lui.

Aira tourna la tête vers lui.

-Eiko, tu penses que c'est mal ce que fait ce type ?

Il parut surpris de sa question mais répondit quand même :

-Ben... c'est vrai que ce travail revient à la police mais en même temps les victimes de ces personnes qui frappent sans raison sont séparées d'un poids... Mais toi tu dois avoir un avis plus clair non ? Après tout ton père était...

-N'en parles pas ! S'énerva Aira.

Eiko sursauta et recula un peu.

-D... désolé...

-Non c'est moi qui suit désolé, soupira Aira, je suis sur les nerfs en ce moment excuses-moi.

-Oui je te comprends...

Aira changea de chaîne et mémorisa les noms des personnes qu'il voulait tuer. Il y en avait moins que d'habitude mais au bout du compte il en retint trois. Il se leva et monta dans la chambre d'ami en lançant :

-Je suis un peu fatigué je vais me coucher.

-D'accord, tu veux que je te réveille au dîner ?

-Oui s'il-te-plaît.

Suivit de Kyuusei, Aira ferma la porte derrière lui. Le dieu de la Mort remarqua :

-Le message ne t'as pas fait peur ? Tu ne vas pas arrêter les meurtres ?

-Bien sûr que non, ils n'ont aucunes preuves contre moi.

Il nota quelques noms dans le Death Note mais Kyuusei insistait :

-Mais quand même ? Si jamais quelqu'un s'en rendait compte que ferais-tu ?

-Je pense que je le tuerai, je n'ai pas envie d'aller en prison, répondit le garçon.

Le dieu de la Mort ricana :

-Tu as conscience qu'il y a une semaine tu n'aurais jamais dit ça.

-Je suppose qu'un tel pouvoir change les gens.

-En tout cas l'effet est flagrant chez toi.

La gorge d'Aira se serra, il ne voulait pas vraiment l'admettre mais Kyuusei avait raison. Il avait changé rapidement de façon de penser. La voix de la mère d'Eiko s'éleva, le faisant sursauter.

-Aira, avec qui parles-tu ?

Elle entra, le garçon jeta un regard horrifié au Death Note, il n'avait pas le temps de le cacher. Kyuusei ricana :

-Eh bien nous allons voir si tes gestes sont à la hauteur de tes mots.

**Ouais ben au chapitre suivant soyons d'accord. Et normalement vous ne l'aurez pas avant le week-end... une 'tite review?**


	8. Chapitre 7: Hésitation

**Navrée je me suis plantée et j'ai remis le dernier chapitre (ça fait deux fois que ça m'arrve je suis un vrai boulet) bref si ça re-recommence prévenez-moi le plus tôt possible je suis une gourde^^  
**

**Bon ces derniers temps j'ai moins de disponibilités pour écrire et poster et pendant les vacances je serais en partie absente désolée! Bon sinon voilà la suite, j'ai eu des remarques comme quoi mes chapitres seraient trop courts donc s'il y en a d'autres qui pensent pareil dites-le je verrais ce que je peux faire.:)**

**Nepsis Amaretsu c'est vrai que pour le moment ma fiction ressemble beaucoup au manga mais j'ai prévu quelque chose plus tard qui devrait changer mais pour le moment il faut que j'arrive à me trouver un élément déclencheur^^**

**Voilà bonne lecture te merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews!**

Chapitre 7 : Hésitation.

Aira ferma le cahier et en cacha le titre entre ses jambes, il ne devait pas attirer l'attention. Si Kyuusei gesticulait avec la suprême envie de voir un meurtre en direct ce n'était pas le cas du garçon. Avec la porte fermée la mère de son ami ne pouvait pas avoir nettement entendu sa conversation, il mentit :

-Je me récitai tout haut de vieilles leçons, comme je ne vais plus à l'école je vais quand même essayer d'en retenir une partie avant de la reprendre.

Elle sourit :

-Ah c'est bien que tu fasses cela ! Si tu veux je peux t'aider...

Elle tendit la main vers le cahier, Aira grimaça puis, tout en se défilant, remarqua :

-Non merci je préfère être seul.

-Ah bon ? Mais Eiko lui va encore à l'école je t'amènes son cahier si tu veux comme ça tu pourras apprendre du nouveau avant d'aller en orphelinat ! C'est vrai je ne les ai pas encore appeler car tu es l'ami de mon fils mais mon mari ne sera sûrement pas d'accord.

Elle s'éclipsa et Aira essuya la sueur froide qui venait d'inonder son front. Kyuusei eut un soupir dessus.

-Oh ça aurait pu être marrant...

-Parles pour toi ! Grogna le garçon. C'est tout de même la mère de mon ami je ne vais pas la tuer !

-Qu'est-ce qui te dis qu'elle ne mourra pas bientôt ?

Figé sur place, Aira balbutia :

-Que... que veux-tu dire ?

-Grâce à mes yeux je peux voir la durée de vie de cette femme et...

-Et ? Appuya Aira en déglutissant.

-Il ne lui en reste pas beaucoup.

-Ce n'est pas précis !

Aira se mordit l'ongle du pouce, légèrement anxieux. Il observa le dieu de la Mort mais ne put dire si celui-ci mentait ou non... Kyuusei proposa :

-Tu sais tu ^peux avoir des yeux de dieu de la Mort qui te permettent de voir le nom et la durée de vie des personnes.

-Vraiment ? Fit Aira, intéressé.

-Parfaitement, tu as cela en échange de la moitié de ta vie.

-La... la moitié de ma vie ? Répéta le garçon, confus.

Il leva la tête puis remarqua :

-La moitié de ma vie... c'est beaucoup trop...

Il allait ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'il entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Il se figea puis murmura :

-Kyuusei...

-Hmm ? Grogna le dieu de la Mort qui l'entendait à peine.

-Il faut que je parte d'ici, je ne peux pas impliquer d'autres personnes...

-Tu as peur de la police ?

-Non ce n'est pas ça...

La porte de la chambre d'ami s'ouvrit, coupant leur conversation. La mère d'Eiko entra et lança :

-J'ai son cahier !

Aira se força à sourire, ce qu'il faisait peu ces derniers temps...

-Merci... au fait je me demandai... il faudrait que je me rende utile, je pourrai aller faire les courses par exemple...

-Oh c'est très gentil à toi, s'exclama-t-elle, souriante. Mais je n'ai besoin de rien de particulier en ce moment.

-Très bien, vous permettez que je sorte faire un tour ?

-oui bien sûr mais fait attention tu es considéré comme fugueur ne l'oublies pas.

-Je sais mais merci quand même.

Il sortit rapidement de la pièce sous l'œil interrogatif de la dame et sortit discrètement pour ne pas attirer l'attention d'Eiko. Une fois dehors, Kyuusei remarqua :

-Mais tu sais au moins que tu ne sauras plus logé ?

-Ce n'est pas grave je m'arrangerai, au pire j'irai dans cet orphelinat et on verra bien...

-Hmm... tu es bizarre, tu changes d'avis comme de chemise.

-On ne m'a pas appris à rester docilement sur une même idée, rétorqua Aira.

Fini! Ben encore court pour certain je pense mais je verrais les autres jours enfin pour que je puisse m'améliorer hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!(bon ou mauvais à partir du moment où l'on ne m'insulte pas j'accepte^^)

Il y a peut-être plus de fautes d'orthographes et d'incohérences que d'habitude désolée je suis très occupée en ce moment :(


	9. Chapitre 8: Suivi

**Bon j'ai (encore) changé la police, si c'est trop petit hésitez pas à me le dire!**

**Et encore désolée pour le plantage lorsque j'ai posté le chapitre précédent!**

**En fait Proki je ne pense pas envoyer Aira à la Wammy's House parce qu'il n'est tout simplement pas assez intelligent^^ Oui c'est tout bête mais j'avoue avoir penser à l'y envoyer aussi, mais non finalement. :)**

Chapitre 8 : Suivi.

Aira nota un dernier nom dans le cahier avec en mémoire le visage de la victime, un homme barbu avec une affreuse balafre sous l'œil. Il ne remarqua pas qu'il était suivi et observé, par contre le dieu de la Mort s'en rendit compte.

-Aira, tu es suivi.

Le garçon fut parcouru d'un frisson glacé. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? La police ne possédait aucun indice à l'heure actuelle et il était peu probable que quelqu'un sache quelque chose à propos du Death Note. Alors qui cela pouvait-être ?

Aira se remit à marcher en ayant l'air le plus naturel possible, il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire et entra dans une boutique de jeux vidéos. Il saisit le boîtier en plastique d'un disque pour ordinateur et fit jouer les reflets pour voir qui le suivait justement.

Quand il distingua une forme noire dans le reflet, le garçon jeta un coup d'œil au dieu de la Mort qui confirma :

-C'est celui-là.

Aira déglutit puis chuchota :

-Et comment je peux m'en débarrasser ?

Le dieu de la Mort le regarda avec un air ironique :

-Tu prends les yeux et tu le tues c'est simple.

Le garçon grogna quelque chose d'inaudible, depuis le début Kyuusei ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : qu'il exploite au maximum les possibilités du cahier. Seulement perdre la moitié de sa vie était un trop lourd prix à payer. Aira ressortit du magasin mais accéléra le pas, être suivi le rendait particulièrement nerveux. Pour couronner le tout la pluie se mit à tomber, et bientôt il plut des cordes. Le dieu de la Mort trouva soudain bon de lui casser les oreilles :

-Rah la pluie ça mouille ! Dans le monde des morts c'est sec au moins on se retrouve pas trempé au bout de deux minutes de marche.

L'enfant se retint de lui dire que s'il n'était pas content il n'avait qu'à partir. Mais même si son visage traduisait tout de sa pensée, Kyuusei poursuivit :

-Et pourquoi tu as décidé de sortir par ce temps hein ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris la peine de regarder ce truc qu'on appelle la météo ?

-Tais-toi, grogna Aira.

Puis le garçon se dit que la pluie pouvait être une bonne raison pour courir, ainsi il pourrait semer son poursuivant qui lui n'oserait peut-être pas se faire remarquer en courant. Suivant cette idée, Aira accéléra progressivement le pas, il n'avait pas besoin de connaître la direction puisque de toute manière il ne comptait pas revenir chez Eiko. Il s'arrêta donc seulement quand il se retrouva face à un cul-de-sac. Le dieu de la Mort fit ses habituelles pirouettes dans les airs et chuchota :

-Bon maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Je ne sais pas à ton avis où je devrais aller ?

-Si tu vas en orphelinat, remarqua Kyuusei, tu ne pourras plus tuer les gens discrètement. D'autant plus qu'il y aura sûrement des dortoirs.

-C'est vrai mais je ne parlais pas de ça, murmura Aira. Bon est-ce que je suis toujours suivi ?

Le dieu de la Mort retourna quelques pas en arrière puis revint frustré :

-On ne voit rien avec ta foutue pluie !

Aira le regarda avec un air suspicieux, ne voyait-il vraiment rien ou ne voulait-il rien voir ?

-Tu es sûr au moins ?

-Si je te le dis ! Répondit malicieusement le dieu de la Mort.

Le garçon n'eut pas le loisir de se poser plus de questions, une voix surprise s'éleva derrière lui :

-Mais... avec qui parles-tu ?

**Oui il a intérêt à trouver une bonne excuse!^^**

**Vala, une 'tite review?**


	10. Chapitre 9: Regard de terreur

**Bon j'ai toujours ce problème de police mais tant pis xD**

**Eh bien désolée du retard et c'est encore un chapitre relativement court T.T Enfin bon dans le deuxième L revient à la charge^^ Oui il faut que les indices avancent sinon je ne peux pas le faire apparaître TwT**

**Sinon merci pour vos review à tous:**

**Panakeias: Je vais voir si je peux mettre ta proposition quand à l'obsession de Kyuusei dans la suite de l'histoire. Merci de ta proposition! :D**

**Kyuya: Si Aira change autant, c'est parce que, lui, il n'a pas reçu notre éducation et ne fait pas la différence entre le bien et le mal. Bon au début il était totalement contre mais il venait quand même de voir mourir quelqu'un sous ses yeux... avant de se rendre compte à quel point son père ne le manquait pas. Et il ne tue pas non plus n'importe qui xD**

**Mayu Tsugumi: Ok je vais m'en détacher de toute manière c'était juste le début^^ Enfin je pense après c'est peut-être la vision que tout le monde va avoir xD Sinon merci de ta review! :)**

Chapitre 9 : Regard de terreur.

Aira se retourna d'un bond et vit un homme encapuchonné, sûrement celui qui le suivait. Et il l'avait surpris à parler avec le dieu de la Mort. Mais il lui semblait ne rien avoir révélé sur le Death Note. Il recula un peu méfiant.

-Que... qui êtes-vous ? Lâcha-t-il paniqué.

L'homme s'approcha lentement et Aira surveillait, perplexe, le haut mur formant un cul-de-sac qui s'élevait derrière lui. Impossible de s'enfuir. Le garçon se concentra sur la personne en face de lui qui commençait à parler d'une voix lente :

-Je te... suis depuis un moment et j'ai vu... quand tu écris dans ce cahier...

Il tendit une main avide. Aira réfléchit à toute allure, ainsi cela pouvait autant se remarquer ? Mais il ne voyait pas le visage de l'homme et ne connaissait même pas son nom, il n'arriverait pas à s'en sortir. Kyuusei ricana à côté de lui, amusé par la situation. L'inconnu s'arrêta puis remarqua, un sourire malveillant se dessinant sur son visage :

-Viens avec moi, ton... pouvoir pourrait être utilisé... à d'autres fins...

Aira recula encore et son dos rencontra le mur derrière lui. La pierre froide et trempée l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Il refusa vivement :

-Il est hors de question que je vous suive !

L'homme s'approcha un peu plus.

-C'est... bien dommage... déclara-t-il d'une voix traînante.

Le garçon avait peur, il était complètement terrifié par ce type. Sa voix, sa démarche... tout en lui n'inspirait rien d'autre à Aira que la terreur. Il voulut se fondre dans la pierre, chose totalement impossible. Il songea au Death Note, mais le problème du nom et du visage s'imposait.

L'individu plongea sa main sous son manteau et s'arrêta. Aira regarda les yeux écarquillés l'arme que l'homme tirait d'une poche intérieure. Celui-ci déclara :

-C'est... soit tu m'accompagnes...

Il plaça l'arme au niveau de la tempe de l'enfant, nettement moins grand que lui, puis acheva sa phrase :

-... soit je te tues...

Aira regarda les larmes aux yeux le canon du revolver. Il se mordit nerveusement la lèvre puis pensa à l'échange de l'œil avec Kyuusei. Seulement avec cette foutue pluie il ne voyeit pas le visage de son agresseur donc cela ne lui servirait à rien. Mais l'idée d'utiliser le dieu de la Mort le traversa.

Oh, bien sûr, Kyuusei ne l'aiderait pas de façon directe, mais indirectement il pouvait se montrer utile. Aira fit un geste, l'arme mit un peu plus de pression sur sa tempe. D'une voix tremblante, le garçon dit :

-Je vais vous montrer... enfin je veux bien collaborer mais...

Il sortit le Death Note de sous sa veste et demanda :

-Vous pourriez toucher ceci ?

Intrigué, l'homme mit la main sur le cahier en marmonnant :

-Mais... qu'est-ce que... ce cahier a...

Et les yeux de l'homme virent Kyuusei.

Et Kyuusei eut un sourire découvrant ses dents pointues en comprenant de quoi il en retournait.

Et leurs regards se croisèrent.

Et l'homme hurla de terreur. Un hurlement comme on en entendait rarement, comme si... comme si l'on venait de voir la mort en personne.

Aira profita de la stupéfaction de l'homme pur lui arracher le Death Note qu'il tenait encore et s'enfuit à toute allure, suivit par le dieu de la Mort.

Il glissa plusieurs fois sur des flaques d'eau en vérifiant si l'on le suivait lorsqu'il se heurta à quelqu'un. Un homme barbu se pencha vers lui, eut un mauvais sourire puis remarqua :

-Tu es coincé gamin.

**Bon qu'en pensez-vous? C'est assez logique au moins la réaction des deux persos? Oui ça j'ai plus de mal à l'interpréter enfin merci de me lire! :D**


	11. Chapitre 10: L resserre l'enquête!

**Voici comme promis le chapitre avec L. **

**Panakeias: Bah désolée mais tu ne sauras pas tout de suite dans quoi s'est fourré Aira :) C'est au prochain chapitre là place à L :D**

**Voilà bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 10 : L resserre l'enquête.

Soîchiro Yagami se mit en route pour une nouvelle conférence de police internationale sous la coupe de L. Comme ils ne savaient pas dans quel pays logeait le tueur, ils ne pouvaient faire agir la police directement. Seul le célèbre détective pourrait éventuellement localiser l'origine de tous ces meurtres. Même si ceux-ci semblaient avoir radicalement changé de nature ces derniers temps...

Les gardiens de la paix s'installèrent à leurs places respectives et attendirent en débattant vivement l'arrivée du fameux Watari. Celui-ci se montra à peine trente minutes après le début de la réunion. Comme à son habitude, l'homme de main de L prit place puis sortit l'ordinateur portable, à l'écran déjà orné de la lettre « L ».

Il y eut un grésillement signifiant que les micros marchaient parfaitement et quelqu'un de haut placé dans la police posa la question qui brûlait les lèvres de tous :

-L, avez-vous avancé dans votre enquête ?

-Oui, répondit presqu'immédiatement la voix neutre.

-Et... qu'avez-vous découvert ? S'enquit un autre.

-J'ai remarqué que certains meurtres étaient ceux de personnes dont l'identité n'avait été fournie qu'au Japon, les chances que le tueur se trouve là-bas sont minces mais pour le moment c'est notre seule piste.

Un petit frisson parcourut l'échine de Soîchirô Yagami, un tueur dans _leur_ pays ? Il prit les devants sur les autres et demanda :

-Mais... et concernant _le changement de cibles_ récent du tueur ?

-Effectivement ces meurtres sont beaucoup moins ciblés par rapport à avant. Ce qui m'amène à penser que ce tueur est quelqu'un de facilement influençable... un enfant peut-être...

Le cœur du sous-directeur Yagami rata un battement. Un _enfant_... L'image de Sayu, sa fille, en train de commettre des meurtres s'interposa dans son esprit. Il la chassa très vite.

Le supérieur de Soîchirô se manifesta :

-Et hum... au Japon... que devrions-nous faire ?

-Rien pour le moment, dit simplement L, je vais chercher les liens de ces meurtres, peut-être pourrions-nous remonter à une organisation et une personne à laquelle cela pourrait profiter.

Un lourd silence suivit. Certes les indices se précisaient, mis trop lentement et le nombre de meurtres lui restait croissant. La curiosité piqua un policier :

-Mais alors... quelle sentence subira le tueur ? D'autant plus que si vous avez raison il s'agirait d'un enfant ou de quelqu'un de manipulé...

-Enfant ou pas un tueur reste un tueur, rétorqua L, on peut choisir de tuer ou non. Mais au niveau de la sentence, je laisse cette affaire à la justice, mon travail est de capturer le tueur, pas d'en juger les actes.

Le bec cloué, le jeune policier se rassit. La vague image d'un collègue du même âge, Tôta Matsuda, se dessina dans l'esprit de Soîchirô. Mais le sous-directeur ne parvenait pas à croire qu'un enfant pouvait se salir les mains avec autant de meurtres et le mince sourire qu'il venait d'avoir s'effaça tout aussi vite.

Le gardien de la paix avait connu des meurtres encensés fais par des enfants durant son métier, mais jamais aussi nombreux. Et même si ce tueur avait un pouvoir un connu il ne parvenait pas à se faire l'image d'un enfant aussi meurtrier dans sa tête.

-Je vais donc vous laisser si vous n'avez pas de questions, conclut L.

Tandis que Watari quittait la salle, les murmures et débats reprirent de plus belle. Mais la journée de Soîchirô semblait gâchée. Il se leva et prit à son tour la route de la sortie, suivi quelques instants après par d'autres policiers.

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Je me suis qu'avoir l'avis de quelqu'un sur tout ça serait bien alors j'ai choisi le père Yagami. Après je sais pas si j'ai bien fait ça c'est à vous de me le dire :)**


	12. Chapitre 11: Dangereux

**Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée je suis très très en retard! Sorry really!**

**Bref voici THE suite^^**

Chapitre 11 : Dangereux.

Aira s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil en cuir, comme s'il voulait disparaître à l'intérieur. Pour la mille et unième fois, il vérifia que le Death Note était bien sur lui.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Comment pouvait-il _collaborer_ avec des gens pareils ?

À vrai dire il n'avait pas vraiment eut le choix mais Aira avait quand même réussi à leur faire croire qu'il était le seul à pouvoir manipuler le Death Note. Le garçon ne savait pas pourquoi, mais là-dessus Kyuusei avait tenu sa langue ce dont il le remerciait intérieurement. Seulement à présent il devait tuer des gens qui n'avaient parfois rien fait et cela le dégoûtait... _en partie_.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ressentait une moins forte aversion qu'auparavant lorsqu'il commettait des meurtres. Aira jeta un coup d'œil au Death Note qui se trouvait hors de sa portée, une précaution prise par ses « hôtes ». Il ne connaissait que des surnoms ce qui ne l'avantageait pas du tout, il observa un grand type barbu qui regardait la télévision à sa gauche. Celui-ci s'en aperçu et grogna d'un air mauvais :

-Qu'est-c'tu r'gardes ?

-Euh... je peux aller... aux toilettes ? Bafouilla Aira.

L'homme, du surnom de Nagro, fit un geste exaspéré et lâcha :

-Tu connais le chemin.

Le garçon hocha la tête et s'enfuit plus qu'autre chose. Il s'assura que Kyuusei le suivait lorsqu'il atteint les latrines qui étaient d'une crasse inimaginable. Aira se regarda dans une glace fendue puis s'adressa au dieu de la Mort.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne peux pas rester ici...

Kyuusei prit une des étranges positions dont il avait le secret et ricana :

-C'est vrai que sans leur véritable nom tu ne peux pas t'en débarrasser hé hé hé...

Aira lui jeta un regard mauvais, il voyait parfaitement où il voulait en venir mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y résoudre. Perdre autant d'années de sa vie le terrifiait...

D'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps avec ces hommes animés par rien d'autre que de la méchanceté et de la cupidité. Et puis qu'est-ce que c'était de perdre la moitié de sa vie alors qu'à côté des personnes innocentes perdaient entièrement la leur ? Aira soupira en fixant ses mains tremblotantes, il se tourna vers Kyuusei puis balbutia :

-Je... j'accepte de faire l'échange...

Le dieu de la Mort l'observa avec un sourire découvrant ses dents taillées en pointes :

-Vraiment ? Tu es sûr que tu ne le regretteras pas ?

-Je... je l'espère...

Kyuusei se pencha vers lui, Aira s'attendit à ressentir une douleur fulgurante ou autre chose mais il ne se passa rien. Le dieu de la Mort dit simplement, souriant de toutes ses dents :

-C'est fait, la moitié de ta vie t'a été enlevée.

Le garçon se mordit la lèvre et sursauta lorsqu'un des types entra en grognant :

-Bon t'a fini ? On a des victimes pour toi !

Aira fut soulagé qu'il n'ait rien entendu et hocha la tête avant de le suivre. Il prit soin de regarder son visage en entier et fut surpris de la façon dont il vit le nom, en lettres rouges, au-dessus de la tête du criminel, « Tadase Sôma ». Ils rejoignirent le salon et le « boss » lui donna une liste de noms avec des photographies d'identité à côté.

-Fais ton travail.

Aira le fixa et nota son nom dans un coin de sa tête, « Jeremy Anderson », un étranger visiblement. Il alla récupérer le Death Note, sous le regard de Tadase. Il commença à noter les noms, vite distrait, son surveillant se laissa distraire par des éclats de voix provenant de la télévision. Rapidement, Aira fixa le visage de chacun des membres de la pièce, à part celui de Nagro qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Il nota rapidement tous les caractères et fit mine de se concentrer sur la liste, attendant.

Tadase se concentra de nouveau sur son travail puis poussa une exclamation de surprise en constatant son nom sur une page du Death Note. Les autres se retournèrent tandis qu'il saisissait Aira à la gorge en vociférant :

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait sale gamin ?!

Le garçon, ayant laissé tomber le cahier sous la surprise, se débattit sans grand succès lorsque son agresseur le lâcha en se tenant la poitrine, le boss et d'autres membres de la pièce s'effondrèrent à leur tour. Seul Nagro restait debout, observant les yeux écarquillés ses compagnons mourir les uns après les autres. Aira releva son nom : Shinsui Harisa. Il se pencha pour ramasser le Death Note mais Nagro réagit au quart de tour et expédia la seule arme de l'enfant à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Aira recula, à présent sans moyen de se défendre.

**Et voilà vous ne saurez pas la suite avant la prochaine fois! Et j'avoue que moi-même je ne sais pas comment il va s'en tirer, douée que je suis. x'D Bref... une 'tite review même pour une retardataire comme moi? :3**


	13. Chapitre 12: Tuer ou être tué

**Coucou les gens! Encore sorry sorry du retard... Que dire? vous allez enfin savoir ce qu'il va se passer! Eh oui Aira a fait l'échange :) Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 12 : Tuer ou être tuer.

Le garçon observa le Death Note puis son agresseur. Il devait vite le transformer en victime sinon il risquerait d'y passer. L'enfant balaya du regard les cadavres puis avisa une arme à feu coincée dans la main rigide de Tadase Sôma. Aira releva les yeux juste à temps pour voir Nagro, alias Shinsui Harisa, fondre sur lui. Il passa sous le bras tendu de celui-ci et ,abandonnant le cahier de la mort hors de portée, saisit la poignée du revolver. Il pointa le canon sur son ennemi.

Celui-ci, comprenant sa situation, leva les bras et dit d'une voix qui se voulait douce et apaisante :

-Voyons Aira, tu ne vas tout de même pas tirer ? Tu sais tue avec une arme n'est pas du même acabit que de tuer en écrivant un nom dans un cahier.

Le garçon, tremblant comme une feuille, jeta un coup d'œil mal assuré au Death Note qui gisait plus loin, _trop loin_. Il savait que s'il tentait de s'en emparer, Nagro en profiterait pour remédier à son problème... radicalement. Aira respirait de façon saccadée, des sueurs froides envahissaient son front tandis qu'il essayait de se convaincre de presser la détente.

Mais Tadase avait raison, écrire était quelque chose que l'on faisait naturellement contrairement à tirer sur quelqu'un qui nous faisait face.

Face ?

Le type venait de se rapprocher tout en se déplaçant sur le côté, Aira le tint en ligne de mire et il s'arrêta, nerveux. La voix glaciale de Kyuusei fit sursauter le garçon qui observa furtivement le dieu de la Mort.

-Et alors ? Qu'attends-tu ? Tires, tu es déjà un assassin et tu le sais. Il te suffit de regarder tous ces cadavres.

Aira déglutit, Nagro vociféra :

-Monstre ! Je ne t'ai jamais supporté mais arrêtes d'encourager ce gamin !

Il se rendit compte que son discours ne risquait pas de faire changer d'avis le ''monstre'' et susurra :

-Et puis... abandonne ce stupide _enfant_... avec moi tu ne risques pas de t'ennuyer...

Kyuusei eut une moue dédaigneuse.

-Je ne pourrais pas te donner le Death Note même si je le voulais. Et puis au moins avec Aira je vois du pays...

Furieux, Nagro se jeta sur le dieu de la Mort qu'il... traversa... Il se tourna vers Aira qui ferma les yeux et tira. La balle se nicha dans le front de l'homme qui eut à peine le temps de hurler avant de s'effondrer.

L'enfant lâcha l'arme comme si elle l'avait brûlé. Il tenta désespérément de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration et observa ses mains, les yeux écarquillés. Où en était-il ? Il se le demandait. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Toutes ses questions qu'il avait inlassablement refoulé de peur de ne plus savoir qui il était revinrent à la charge. Son visage se décomposa tandis que Kyuusei commentait :

-Tu vois quand tu veux...

Aira foudroya du regard le dieu de la Mort et regarda de nouveau ses mains. D'une voix tremblante, il supplia presque :

-Sortons... sortons d'ici...

**Et voilà c'est fini! trop court je sais... j'essaierais d'être moins en retard vu que c'est les vacances! Bizz!**

**review?**


	14. Chapitre 13: Souvenirs

**Hello! Désolée (encore) du retard. Bon j'ai (encore) changé la police - elle me saoulait!**

Chapitre 13 : Souvenirs.

Aira marchait dans la rue, scrutant les dalles qui débordaient d'eau de pluie à peine arrêtée. Il réfléchissait sur lui-même. Comment avait-il pu tuer quelqu'un ? Certes il le faisait déjà par le biais du Death Note mais écrire un nom semblait tellement plus simple que d'appuyer sur la gâchette...

Et d'où pouvait-il décider du destin des gens ? Pourquoi se poser de telles questions ? La valeur d'une vie humaine... il lui semblait ne pas la connaître.

Peu désireux de se morfondre un peu plus, le garçon décida de se préoccuper avant tout de son propre destin. On risquait de trouver les cadavres et ça ne serait pas bon pour lui... Il devait donc s'éloigner de cette zone le plus vite possible. Mais il lui fallait également trouver où dormir. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il dormait dans les cages d'escalier et ça ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement. En attendant il ne devait pas se faire remarquer...

Kyuusei battit des ailes, fit quelques galipettes étranges dans les airs puis marmonna :

-Je m'ennuie...

L'enfant ne lui répondit pas, il fixait une palissade de bois raboté. Il ne se souvenait pas être revenu par ici. Son regard dériva sur le jardin dont le gazon ne se faisait plus entretenir puis se posa sur la maison aux hauts murs blancs. _Sa_ maison. Il n'apprécia pas vraiment les souvenirs qu'elle lui inspira. Pourquoi était-il revenu là ? Il aurait au moins pu reconnaître la rue...

Un panneau jaune sale attira son attention, le grand bâtiment était apparemment à vendre. Aira haussa les épaules et se détourna. Pourquoi se sentait-il triste ? Il n'avait jamais aimé cet endroit.

Il reprit sa marche et décida de faire un peu plus attention où il allait... Revenir sur ses pas ne lui semblait pas une excellente idée...

Fatigué, il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux châtains puis jeta un coup d'œil au ciel qui arborait une aquarelle de couleurs rougeoyantes annonciatrice de la fin de la lente descente du soleil. Il se remit en route mais au bout de quelques mètres revint sur ses pas. Il avait une irrésistible envie de rentrer. Même s'il n'avait jamais considéré l'endroit comme chez lui. Kyuusei râla :

-Bon qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Aira grommela, il en avait assez de devoir répondre à ce dieu de la Mort. Il vérifia qu'aucun passant ne traversait la rue et sauta la palissade. Il se dirige vers la porte et tira sur la poignée, qui évidemment lui résista. Le garçon fouilla dans son manteau et y dénicha des clefs. Il avait l'habitude de rentrer seul parfois chez lui, quand son père squattait un bar ou un casino. Ces moments lui paraissaient comme des vacances...

L'enfant secoua la tête pour redescendre sur terre et fourra une clé triangulaire dans la serrure. Celle-ci ne résista pas et la porte s'ouvrit. Aira entra et, par automatisme, referma derrière lui. Il étudia sans les voir les pièces dont l'aspect avait à peine changé. Les autres membres de la famille ne semblait pas pressé de réquisitionné les lieux. Ou alors il y avait une autre raison. Le garçon monta les escaliers qui commençaient à se couvrir d'une fine pellicule de poussière. Après tout, cela faisait presque un mois qu'il était parti.

Il poussa la porte en chêne de sa chambre et constata que – mis à part la présence de la poussière – elle n'avait pas changé. Le dieu de la Mort, bien qu'il ne soit jamais venu ici, devina :

-C'est chez toi c'est ça ?

-Oui, consentit à répondre son jeune interlocuteur.

Aira baissa les yeux sur son lit, revenir ici lui faisait du bien quoique cet endroit soit emprunt de souvenirs tristes ou même tragiques. Mais même s'il voulait les oublier ils avaient bel et bien exister. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur son bureau où jonchait encore un stylo bleu, celui qui lui avait permis d'écrire les noms de ses premières victimes.

« Kuro Asano : 9 heures du matin, se fait broyer par la tondeuse »

« Sosuke Asano : Accident de voiture : rentre dans un mur à la vitesse de 150 km/h ».

**Et vala une 'tite review svp?**


	15. Chapter 14: Recherché

**Bon, décidément je n'arriverai jamais à poster une fanfiction sans retard T-T. Bref, sinon celle-ci est bientôt finie, dans un voir deux chapitres si je fais un épilogue. Merci de vous reviews :) Voici le chapitre 14:**

Chapitre 14 : Recherché.

L examinait les photographies de la scène de crime que l'on venait de lui envoyer. Le sujet de cette tuerie semblait assez pressé de partir. Une vieille organisation, auparavant dissoute, avait apparemment refait surface. Elle était plus large quelques années plus tôt mais quelques-uns des siens l'avaient trahies et leur chef s'était retrouvé sous les verrous. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi certains criminels en cellule étaient morts brusquement.

Le détective s'empara d'un biscuit et l'ajouta à d'autre en une pile étrange, celle-ci ressemblait assez à un château de carte... constitué de gâteaux cependant. Il attendait les résultats d'un relevé d'empreinte sur l'arme qui avait servi à tuer l'un des hommes. Le pouvoir de l'assassin aurait donc des limites ? Tout le reste de l'organisation était morte de crise cardiaque et l'un d'entre par balle ceci ne semblait pas logique à moins que l'arme quelle qu'elle soit du tueur lui ait été inutile sur ce coup-là. Menacé il aurait saisit le revolver et aurait tiré.

Un voyant s'alluma tandis que l'ordinateur recevait un courriel. L ouvrit celui-ci et constata les résultats des recherches. Il tenait le tueur, son casier était vierge mais les empreintes enregistrées lors de l'obtention de son passeport étaient formelles et le dossier concordait.

L se connecta avec la police japonaise, ils se chargeaient de l'enquête puisqu'ils étaient les plus proches du lieu des faits. Il confirma tout en prenant bien soin de modifier sa voix électroniquement :

-Il ne fait aucun doute qu'il s'agit là de notre tueur.

Par le biais du microphone, il comprit que des commentaires étaient émis à voix basse par rapport à l'identité du tueur. Le chef de l'investigation lut à voix haute :

-Aira Asano, douze ans... il serait actuellement recherché pour fugue. J'ai honte de l'avouer mais il ne s'agit pas d'un dossier que nous avons particulièrement travaillé.

L réfléchit un instant puis dit :

-Nous allons lancé un avis de recherche et faire surveiller les abords de la ville. Je ne pense pas que le tueur l'ait quitté de toute manière.

-Mais n'y a-t-il pas un risque, s'enquit un policier, que le tueur concentre ses crimes sur la police ?

-Je ne pense pas, répondit le détective, il s'agit d'un enfant, il sera donc probablement déstabilisé par l'avis de recherche et va réagir de façon désorganisée ce qui nous permettra de le coincer.

-Très bien je m'occupe de cela.

Le détective coupa la connexion et reporta son regard sur les empreintes et la photo d'identité. Un gamin tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux marrons... mais ces yeux semblaient vides, et tristes.

Ce dont L était le plus curieux, c'était de la fameuse arme du tueur. Tuer à distance, de crise cardiaque, cela semblait dépasser les limites du réel. Comme un présence, plus puissante... une présence et un pouvoir digne d'un Dieu. Comme un Dieu du Mal dans ce cas-là. Le célèbre enquêteur ouvrit le dossier du fameux tueur en série. Il était accusé de fugue depuis que son père avait été retrouvé mort dans son jardin et qu'on n'avait retrouvé aucune trace du garçon.

À première vue il s'agissait d'un accident, sur une photographie on pouvait voir le cadavre. Il était facile d'en arriver à la conclusion que, ayant vu le corps de son père, le garçon se soit enfui sous le choc. À présent un doute se formait dans l'esprit du détective, mais il n'avait aucun moyen d'en faire une supposition réelle. Et de plus il ne s'agissait pas d'un mort par crise cardiaque.

L se secoua intérieurement et reporta son attention sur d'autres enquêtes dont il avait la charge. Il fallait attendre que l'avis de recherche soit lancé et voir ce qui se passera ensuite.

**Ouaip je sais c'est toujours aussi court T-T Mais j'avais plus grand chose à dire après.**

**À ++ dans le chapitre suivant :p**


End file.
